


Learn The Rules Before You Break Them

by im_ashamed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Pining, ode to mary sues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_ashamed/pseuds/im_ashamed
Summary: Green eyes like the sea, and hair like fire. Long legs and high cheek bones. Sabrina had catalogued her own traits in myriad self insert ocs over the years. When she was young her musings had filled sheet after sheet of lined paper, and even now several password-protected files on her computer detailed stories of a young, redheaded princess, or witch, or president who tore through the world with a string of enticing lovers trailing after her.





	Learn The Rules Before You Break Them

Green eyes like the sea, and hair like fire. Long legs and high cheek bones. Sabrina had catalogued her own traits in myriad self insert ocs over the years. When she was young her musings had filled sheet after sheet of lined paper, and even now several password-protected files on her computer detailed stories of a young, redheaded princess, or witch, or president who tore through the world with a string of enticing lovers trailing after her. 

_As Rose broke past the first barricade she knew the citizens of Macedolia would never forget her. She raised her Ak-47 in the air and—_

“Sabrinaaaaa,” Chloe whined, “Couldn’t you have tried to look good today?”

Sabrina was startled out of the reverie she often fell into when staring out a car window. It took her a moment to remember what she was wearing and why it was important. She smoothed down her formless brown skirt. “I think this is nice.” 

“You look like you’re wearing a flour sack.”

Exactly. 

“You could have let me borrow one of your dresses.” Sabrina pointed out. 

Chloe rolled her eyes. “I thought you had better taste. This is a gala, Sabrina. Do you know what galas are like? There will be a silent auction! You could have tried to look classy.”

Oh, no, she couldn’t. She wouldn’t dare. 

Chloe opened her compact and checked her make-up for the 5th time since they got into the limo. As though their conversation might have smudged her eyeliner, or pulled a single hair out of place, as though the chance of either happening hadn’t been primered and hairsprayed out of this realm of possibility. She wasn’t even relaxing into the plush seats for fear she might wrinkle her dress. 

Sabrina knew that Chloe had no idea what people did at galas either. This was the first swanky party she had ever been invited to as an important guest in her own right and not mayor Bourgeois’s daughter. Once they arrived Chloe would be a statuesque woman, floating through the crowd on, frankly, absurd high-heels, making polite small talk with other guests and swapping quaint anecdotes, but right now, without a crowd to impress, she was pale and frightened. 

“You look great though.” Sabrina said. Beautiful. Vulnerable. 

Chloe snapped her compact shut. “Of course I do.”

Sabrina smiled. “Do you want to roll up the partition,” Chloe’s finger was already on the button, “And put on that playlist you like?”

The fact that Sabrina had not said the name of the playlist was identification enough. It was a string of songs they put together in the eighth grade that they had merely added to every year since instead of changing. No matter which song came on, wether fast or slightly less fast, they could sing every word, and usually screamed them. 

A Ke$ha song they had added in tenth grade was just winding down when they pulled up to the house (mansion? hall? Sabrina had no idea;it could be hard to tell sometimes) and Chloe sat up straight again, although now she was flushed and gasping for breath. A strand of her hair had fallen loose and Sabrina couldn’t believe that one strand of hair could change beautiful to stunning, but there they were. 

The driver got out and for a moment Sabrina and Chloe were truly alone in the limo.

“You should get out first,” Chloe said, her features too carefully schooled into a kind gaze to be sincere. 

“Okay,” Sabrina said without missing a beat. She knew why she got to get out first. Why she got to sit in this limo and laugh with Chloe at all. _No self respecting Mary-Sue ever lets another woman steal her spotlight._ She had known that long before she met Chloe, and she knew that formless dresses and thick glasses was the dues she owed if she wanted to remain in the exclusive club of people allowed to see Chloe Bourgeois without affectation and posturing. 

The limo door opened and Sabrina stepped out, careful to stumble just enough to make the single fluid motion it took Chloe to leave the car look even more graceful. But then Chloe took her by her elbow to steady her, and Sabrina beamed so brightly that for a moment someone in the crowd might have mistaken her for a beautiful heroine in a paper-thin disguise. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I give Sabrina too much credit, but I can help but enjoy the idea that she is pulling more strings than we think. What do you think?


End file.
